Currently, there is a great use of syringes and devices for dispensing medicament orally; however, all these devices have a variety of drawbacks when they are used. Firstly, most of these syringes should be introduced into the vial of medicament to suctioned it, causing with this the spillage of medicament and therefore the waste thereof, which causes invest more money to buy additional medicament to finish the treatment. Similarly, the introduction of said syringe promotes the contamination of the medicament when the syringe is used more than once, since commonly when the syringe is not in use, this is stored in the medicament box or in a bag or the like which are not sterile containers, causing that the syringe is exposed to environmental contaminants and which are subsequently transferred to the medicament when the syringe is introduced again in the s medicament vial for a new application.
Likewise, when a new dose of medication will be applied, commonly the vial is kept open while the patient is prepared or while the syringe is prepared to be introduced, which also promotes contamination of the medicament by its exposure to contaminants in the environment.
On the other hand, the syringes for oral dispensing of medicament commonly use pistons or plungers which has a coating made of rubber or elastomer of a flexible material on the head or tip to generate a vacuum within the syringe body and to carry out the suction of the medicament; however, due to the flexible nature of such coatings, the syringe that contains them, does not present a high precision for dispensing medicament, which results in the application of improper dosages of medicament to the patient and thereby in an altering of the required time for the recovering of the patient.
Additionally, as mentioned above, the main problem with the syringes known in the prior art, is the proper storage of the same when are not in use to avoid their contamination due to the exposure to pollutants means, since most of the syringes are only accompanied by a cellophane or plastic envelope which after opening is discarded.